


It Was Never Meant To Be Flying

by zeon_avalanthe



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes you have to abandon your wings to reach the goal of your life..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

You know, sometimes things just won't go the way you wanted them to go. Sometimes the future isn't the best part of being a humane. Sometimes the present are just too painful to face. And sometimes the past was just the time you wanted to erase.  
  
But when you think back about your life as a whole, you'll realize how much you cherish it. Though the memories are hurtful, you'll know that it's the best that you can get.  
  
And when you start reminiscing the path of your rocky lives, you'll smile when you remembers how much it takes to lead you to where you are right now.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_  
  
“Tadaima.” The older of the two brothers call out, expecting silence as an answer because it’s midnight already and he knows that his little brother would be slept already.  
  
“Okaeri~” That, he did not expected.  
  
“Ainosuke ! What are you doing ? It’s midnight already and you should’ve been asleep since long time ago !” He widen his eyes and yells quietly in anger. He’s angry not because he doesn’t like Ainosuke staying up late, but because of a mere worry of his brother will got sick from waiting for him this late.  
  
There, he saw the smiling face of his brother turned sour and his lips quivering. “I… I was w-worried of N-Nii-chan… I can’t s-sleep…” The younger boy looks like he’s struggling a lot to hold back his tears.  
  
Yumeto can only sigh. He then reaches out to pat the younger boy’s head. “Look, Ainosuke. You know you don’t have to wait for me. I don’t want you to stay up late just for me.”  
  
“B-but…” Ainosuke sobbed, but at the same time trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
Yumeto chuckle. “See ? You’re tired. Now, why don’t you sleep since I’m home already.”  
  
Ainosuke just nodding his head while yawning, all the while letting his body being dragged by his brother to the bed. There, Yumeto cover his brother with his blanket and caress his hair softly.  
  
“Now sleep.” He kisses Ainosuke’s forehead before he stands, ready to leave the room.  
  
But just before he turns off the light, he could still hear Ainosuke whispering, “Nii-chan, I made you foods. Just warm it up a little, it’s on the fridge.”  
  
Yumeto smile at his caring little brother. “I will. Thanks.”  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
 _Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I look back_  
  
Ainosuke rub his eyes groggily as he rose from his bed.  
  
“Ainosuke ! Hurry up or you’ll be late !” He could hear his brother shouting from the kitchen.  
  
“Hai~” He replies sleepily as he walks toward the bathroom.  
  
“Don’t forget to brush your teeth ! And do it properly !” His brother shout again.  
  
“Hai~” Again, the sleepy answer.  
  
After about 20 min or so, Ainosuke finally settled his things beside the door and sit next to his brother at the dining table.  
  
“You’re such a mess Ainosuke.” Yumeto laugh as he reaches out and fix his hair in a more proper way.  
  
“Mou~” Ainosuke pout and fix his own hair, gaining a laugh from his older brother.  
  
“Come on. I’ll take you to your school.” Yumeto said after he finished washing the dishes.  
  
“Eh ? But you don’t have to !” Ainosuke exclaim, though inside he feels really happy.  
  
“Don’t lie~ I know you want me to~” Yumeto tease him.  
  
Ainosuke just pout again, but he lets his brother interwined their fingers while walking together toward his school.  
  
“Ja ne~” Ainosuke wave as he walks inside his school, passing the gates. But when he’s only a few steps ahead, he halts and suddenly turn his body back, only to see his brother still standing there with a smile in his face, seemingly waiting for his back to disappear.  
  
Smiling widely, he runs back toward his brother and hugs him tight before quickly releasing it and run inside his school for good this time.  
  
Yumeto could only stand still as his brother did that little stunt of his. After a few sec, as realization hits him, he smiles. He stays there a bit longer just seeing the building before he turns away and leave as well.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
 _You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_  
  
“You worked too hard Nii-chan.” Scolded Ainosuke to his brother who is currently lying at the couch, too tired to even change his clothes.  
  
“Urusai Ainosuke. I’m the one paying for the two of us and you’re the one lecturing me ?” Replied the older tiredly.   
  
“You know, I can help you. I can delivering papers or something, so you don’t have to work too hard.” Ainosuke suggested hesitantly.  
  
Hearing this, all Yumeto’s fatigue are all gone. He sits up straight and looking at his brother with piercing eyes.  
  
“Listen to me Ainosuke.” He says sternly. “I will NEVER let you work as long as you’re under my care, you hear that ? Never ! You’re just 10 for God’s sake !” He practically shouts now.  
  
By now, Ainosuke’s crying already. “G-gomen. I d-didn’t mean to m-make you m-mad.”  
  
Yumeto widen his eyes as he realizes what he just did. Sighing tiredly, he pulls his brother into a warm embrace. “Silly me. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. I forgot how you are such a crybaby.”  
  
Ainosuke say nothing as he just continue crying, wetting Yumeto’s shirt. But Yumeto doesn’t mind really, the warmth produced from the hug was enough to ease his fatigue. True it’s hard and tiresome to work and pursuing his dreams at the some time, but if those are for Ainosuke, then he’s okay with it. The two brothers just keep on snuggling with each other until the two of them slept in each other’s arms.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
 _And when I couldn’t sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn’t turned out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_  
  
Yumeto dash panickedly toward his brother’s room at hearing the scream. Once there, he turns on the light and quickly rush to his brother’s side, who is hugging himself close under the blanket. His body wet with sweats, his face is as pale as the white wall.  
  
“Ainosuke, what’s wrong ?” Yumeto ask concernedly.  
  
But Ainosuke just stay still, not moving a bit. His sweats keep rolling down from his forehead.  
  
“Ainosuke…” He slowly remove the blanket from above Ainosuke’s head and caress the soft hair. “Tell me, what’s wrong.”  
  
Ainosuke slowly turn his head toward his brother’s figure, and in a second, he starts to cry openly.  
  
“N-Nii-chan… I’m s-scared…”  
  
“Shhh.” Cooed Yumeto as he pulls his brother close. “What is it that scared you ?”  
  
“I h-had a dream… A n-nightmare… I s-saw blood… A lot of b-blood… And t-then I saw y-you… Lying t-there… Covered w-with blood… It s-scared me…” Explained the still crying boy.  
  
“Shhh. Don’t be scared. I’m here. It’s going to be alright.” Yumeto try to comfort his freaking brother while rubbing his back.  
  
Ainosuke said nothing as he keeps on crying. His nightmare keeping him from getting back to sleep.  
  
Yumeto pull away a bit to stare at his younger brother. “Ainosuke, it’s alright. Just go back to sleep.”  
  
“D-demo… I’m s-scared…” Replied the boy, his face flushed.  
  
Yumet frown at this. He gently put his hand on his brother’s head. “You’re running a fever. Wait here. I’ll go get the medicine and some wet towels.” He’s about to stand but feel his brother’s hand tugging on his sleeve. “What’s wrong Ainosuke ?”  
  
“D-don’t leave me a-alone…” Mumbles the boy.  
  
Yumeto sigh as he turns his back on his brother’s body. “Here. Hop on. I won’t leave you alone.”  
  
Hesitately, Ainosuke hop on his brother’s back. As he is secured enough, Yumeto start to walk out and get the things he needs. He makes Ainosuke to hold those stuffs as he’s pretty occupied with carrying the boy on his back. After a while, they return to the younger boy’s room as Yumeto gently put Ainosuke back on his back.  
  
“Here. Drink your medicine.” Ordered the older one as Ainosuke just comply quietly. “Lay down. You need to rest. Don’t worry, I won’t go anywhere.” Yumeto smile reassuringly.  
  
Ainosuke just nod as he lays back on his bed. He could only watch his brother wet the towel and wipes it on his face and neck. The cold towel feels good against his hot body. He closes his eyes as he feels the towel move to his hands and the rest of his body. After a few min of cleaning his soaked body, he could feel Yumeto put another wet cold towel on his forehead.  
  
“Arigatou.. Nii-chan…” He mumbles before he dozes off.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
 _Catterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you’ll be  
Can’t go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don’t you worry hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_  
  
“Ainosuke is such a great artist ne~ I believe that you’ll become a very famous drawer in the future.” Yumeto compliment his brother’s handiwork while ruffling his hair affectionally.  
  
“Hai ! I’ll try my best to become the best !” Ainosuke grin widely while still hugging his sketchbook tight.  
  
“Sure you have to ! Get that dream of yours and make me proud !” Yumeto smile back. “Don’t make my decision to give you my cornea be a wasted !” He scolds the younger boy lightly.  
  
Ainosuke’s smile faded at this.  
  
“What’s wrong Ainosuke ?” Yumeto frown at the sudden change of the topic.  
  
“Are you sure Nii-chan ? You really don’t have to do this to me you know.” Ainosuke look down at his feet. “I really don’t want to bother you.”  
  
Yumeto chuckled as he flicks his brother’s forehead. “Baka~”  
  
Ainosuke was taken aback by this and immediately look up. One hand holding his aching forehead.  
  
“Daijoubu~” Then he can see his brother’s smile with his signature move happily.  
  
At this, Ainosuke couldn’t help but to smile as well.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
 _Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
Get your wings now you can’t stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
We’ve been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do_  
  
“This picture consist of what you said the beauty of nature, and a mystery of it as well. You can see just how much dedication of the artist had made just to make this kind of enigma.” Explained the guide. “And now, on to the next picture, the power of the beast combined with it’s grace is such a thing that you don’t see everyday…”  
  
Ainosuke just smile seeing his workshop filled with people everyday. It means that his drawings were known by so many people and the fact that they had come so far is enough to make himself content. He turns to see his masterpiece he named “Brother” which is simple because it only consists the sketch of his smiling brother. He smiles at the picture as he caress the face he longed to touch.  
  
“I did it Nii-chan. I managed to be a famous artist. And I hope I made you proud.” A tear slide down his cheek as he reminiscing the past.  
  
After a few more cases since his brother’s real death, Ainosuke found himself thinking that it no longer has means to try and solve those cases. First, there were no longer cases which were actually related with his brother, and second, he’d begun to think of pursuing his real dreams. Ever since, he stopped getting involved with crimes and started to sharpen his drawing skills. He still help here and there to the police department, just not as intense as he used to.  
  
And after a few struggles and desperations, he finally found an opening to become a real artist. Someone with good influence saw his drawings and offer him to be an artist. He accepted gratefully for sure. And after he graduated from high school, he found himself enrolling to the university, majoring in arts of course, at the same time working his sketches out for Kaneda-san who had been nice enough to give him his own workshops.  
  
It’d been almost 15 years now since his brother’s death. And for the first time in almost 15 years, Ainosuke cried again. Not because of sadness or despair or regret. It was simply because he feels glad, that he knows, somewhere up there, his brother must have been watching over him and proud of him.  
  
 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_  
Butterfly fly away


End file.
